


It gets better

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes back in time to figure out just how bad of a father Howard was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It gets better

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture: http://www.weibo.com/1517335234/Ck7WSnUjH?type=repost#_rnd1433257270968 it inspired this work!

It gets better

“I think Tony has issues Peggy. He refuses to have children with me.” Steve complained sitting next to Peggy Carter’s bedside.

Peggy smiled softly at Steve. “Oh sweet naïve Steve. Tony has always had issues with Howard. It’s nothing you did. Howard didn’t show Tony what a good parent was supposed to be. It’s a wonder Tony is in a relationship with you. Give him time dear, he’ll come around.” 

Steve left a while later and went back to the tower his mind wondering just how wrong his old friend had been to his lover. 

“Tony, are you here?” Steve called out walking into the lab.

“In the back with Dum-E and You babe.” Tony’s voice called back. 

Steve walked back and smiled softly at Tony. “Hey can we talk for a minute?” 

Tony gave Steve a sideways glance before nodding. “Yea, just let me get cleaned up? Wanna come shower with me?” Tony shot Steve a wink and cocky grin before grabbing a rag to wipe his hands off.

“Oh no, you don’t need to shower. We just really need to talk.” Steve replied before sitting down in one of the chairs. 

“Is everything ok Steve? Is Peggy alright?” Tony pondered searching Steve’s face for an answer. 

“She’s fine but, are you?” Steve mentioned for Tony to sit down in the chair across from him. Tony sat down and stared Steve down.

“Steve what’s going on? You’re scaring me.” Tony pestered fiddling with his hands.

“Your father was a bad parent.” Steve stated simply as if that answered Tony’s question.

“Of course he was! He was an alcoholic and he was abusive.” Tony laughed shaking his head at Steve.

“Why don’t you ever talk about it?” 

Tony shook his head standing up. “I’m not talking about this Steve. My father was your friend but, the man you knew died the same day you went in the water. He became something you wouldn’t recognize.” 

Steve reached out and grabbed Tony’s arm as he passed. “Show me then! You made that time machine so I could say goodbye to my mother. Show me how much of a monster he was.”

Tony scuffed. “You don’t want to see it trust me. I’m going to go pack for my trip. You shouldn’t stay down here much longer.” Tony turned on his heel and walked past Steve. Steve sighed and turned to follow Tony his eyes falling on the time machine Tony had built. He vowed he would find out just how bad Howard had been. Two days later Steve got his chance, Tony was in LA for business and would be in meetings all day. Steve crept down to the lab and started the time machine. He figured he would start with Tony as a young child. Steve entered all the information and stepped into the chamber. The modern day disappeared and was replaced by a dark room. Steve squinted against the dark and waited for his eyes to get adjusted before stepping into the room. He heard people yelling, suddenly the door flung open and Steve dove under the huge bed. 

“Jesus you are so fucking stupid! When are you going to learn! Stay the fuck out of my lab Anthony! Go to bed and don’t come out until morning!” Howard’s gruff voice yelled into the room. Steve heard a loud thump and saw Tony’s five year old body slump to the ground on the floor in front of him. 

Steve watched as the small child slowly stood up wiping his face with the back of his hand. Steve scurried to get out from underneath the bed not thinking about how the small child knew nothing of time travel.

Steve stood up to his full height standing behind the small child. “You are so brilliant. Don’t let him tell you any differently.” Steve commented going to stand in front of the small child.

“Who are you?” The small child questioned staring up at Steve.

“I’m Steve, you don’t know me yet but you will.” Steve held his hand out to the child.

“I’m Tony.” The child took Steve’s hand and shook it. “How did you get into my bedroom? Did my daddy let you in?”

“Oh no, you made a time machine and I used it to come back and see you.” 

The small child shook his head violently. “No, I didn’t. I’m too stupid to do anything right.” 

“Who told you that?” Steve asked softly as he sat down on the bed.

“Everyone. I can’t even recite Pi correctly. I stutter and I still wet the bed. I’m stupid.” The small boy’s eyes swelled with tears. Steve patted the bed next to him. 

“Oh sweetheart come sit down. Let me tell you about something wonderful.” 

The small child scampered into Steve’s lap and looked up at him. Suddenly the room filled with a bright flash and adult Tony stood in the middle of the room his face red with anger. 

“Steve, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Adult Tony hissed glaring at Steve.

“I’m comforting a small boy who needs to know someone cares.” Steve commented lightly hugging child Tony to his body.

“You can’t do this! It will change everything.” Adult Tony crossed the room to grab Steve’s arms.

“No! Please don’t leave me.” Child Tony begged clinging to Steve.

Adult Tony’s face seemed to melt looking at his own younger self. “Ten minutes, that’s all I’m giving you. Hey bud, I’m Anthony.” Anthony held his hand out to Tony and smiled when the small child took it.

“My name’s Anthony too! But, I go by Tony.” The small child grinned up at Steve and Anthony.

“Oh trust me, I know buddy. I know everything about you.” Anthony mumbled sitting down next to Steve. “Ok go ahead and tell him what you want too Cap.” 

Tony’s eyes light up. “Are you Captain America?” 

Steve smiled. “Yes but, you can’t tell anyone or I will get hurt. Do you think you can do that?” 

Tony smiled and drew an X over his heart. “I promise I won’t tell anybody.” 

Steve grinned and dropped a kiss to Tony’s head. “You are such a smart little boy.”

Tony shook his head once again violently. “No, I’m not Daddy says I’m a bother. Mama says Daddy drinks because I’m not as smart as I should be.”

Anthony huffed and took Tony from Steve’s lap. He sat Tony on his lap so they were looking eye to eye. 

“Tony Edward Stark, you listen to me right now. Really listen and hear me. You are so brilliant, you have an amazing heart. You are going to go so far in life. You will have heart break but when you find Captain America you will fall in love and lord will it be scary. You will have trouble drinking like your dad but you will never raise a hand to anyone. You promised yourself that when you were young and you stuck to it. You should never listen to whatever Howard says about you because he is WRONG.” 

The little boy nodded and wiped at his eyes. “I’m not stupid?”

Anthony shook his head and drew the child closer into his arms. “God no kiddo. You will have such a great relationship with the butler, Edwin Jarvis. As far as your mom goes she is a terrible woman. She should protect you but she goes out to parties and then leaves you here with Howard.”

“Mama is my hero though.” Tony shot back his little face screwed up in anger.

“Oh bud, I know she’s your hero now. Just trust me on this as you get older you will see how she’s not a good person. The only hero you should have is Captain America, you like him right?” Anthony questioned. 

Tony grinned as he nodded his head. “Of course! He’s the star spangled man with a plan!” Tony recited as he drew his hand to his head. 

Steve grinned at the man he loved and the little boy. “You are right! I do have a plan and right now that involves making sure you know just how amazing you are kiddo.”

“Good, just keep him as a hero and you will be just fine. We have to get going now bud.” Anthony replied as he went to set Tony down on the bed. 

“No, don’t leave yet!” Tony shirked clinging to Anthony’s shirt. 

“Oh buddy, we have too.” Anthony tried to pry Tony from his body.

“No, please! I want more hugs.” Tony cried and flung himself in Steve’s arms his little body shaking with sobs.

“Oh my god, Tony, we won’t leave just yet its ok buddy.” Steve whispered hugging the small boy to his chest. 

“We can only stay to read you a bed time story ok? Would you like that?” Anthony crossed the room to the small bookshelf and picked up a book. 

Tony nodded against Steve’s chest. Steve smiled and stood up, he pulled back the covers and laid down on the bed next to Tony.

“Let’s get you all comfy and then Anthony and I will read you a bed time story.” Steve helped Tony get comfy in his bed and moved so Anthony could join them on the bed. 

Tony decided he wanted Steve to read the story so Anthony passed the book to Steve. After the story Steve looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. 

“God, what kind of kid cries for more hugs from complete strangers?” Steve mused as he went to stand.

“The kind of kid who never got attention from his parents.” Anthony grumbled and dropped a kiss to the kids head. “Come on Spangles we have to get back to our own time. I have no idea if what I said to him affected our future.” 

Steve followed Tony back to the pad that would take them back to their own time. When they were back in their own time Steve turned to Tony. He grasped Tony to his body and started apologizing. 

“Whoa, Steve it’s not your fault my parents were terrible parents. Don’t apologize for something you can’t control.” Tony scuffed leaning in Steve’s hug.

“You will be an amazing father Tony.” Steve whispered.

“You really think so?”

“I saw how you handled your own self as a broken child. Trust me you have what your father never did.”

Tony smiled softly at Steve. “Ok, I guess we can have a kid.” 

Steve grinned and dragged Tony up to the bedroom. “I hope your child self heard what we were saying.”

Tony nodded. “I’m pretty sure he did Cap.”


End file.
